


A (Halloween) Night to Remember

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex and Lena being cute dorks, Dancing, Dates, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Lena's first Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, corn maze, prompt 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex is determined to show Lena the appeal of Halloween and all the joys that could stem from it.  However, a last minute business trip thwarts Alex's plans, having her to call in a favor to gain access to a unique venue, where she could still present the offerings of the holiday, while leaving all the stress out of it.





	A (Halloween) Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "I never knew it could be this way."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   


Alex figured convincing Lena to partake in something like Halloween would've been a challenge. And it wasn't that Lena hated the holiday, it was just that she didn't really understand the appeal of it. Like most holidays, despite having a true reason behind it, nowadays, it's just become another day for capitalism to thrive. So, it took some doing: a little pleading, maybe with some puppy dog eyes — or two sets, as Alex got Kara to help convince Lena too — and some bribing kisses, but Lena relented. Eventually. Winning her over meant that Alex could take her pumpkin picking, go on a hayride and check out a haunted house. The whole nine yards. She was determined to show Lena that there was a childlike wonder and awe to Halloween; that it was about spending time with friends and family, pretending to be something other than yourself, and enjoying the fear factors, mixed with a harmless scare or few. However, things changed last minute.

  


"Wait, what do you mean you have to go away to Beijing?" Alex questioned as she followed Lena into her office.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but this last minute business deal I'm working with NasEng needs me to work out some problems in the proposal." Lena hung her coat up, with Alex still close on her tail.

"Can't you just do a conference call with them, like you usually do?"

  


Lena turned and put her hands on Alex's shoulders.

  


"Darling, I can't. This has been dragging out for so long with them, that I desperately want this to be over quickly, and doing so requires me to be there in person to clear away any more hurdles. I know how important it was for you to take me out to do all those things, but, love, I'll be too exhausted by the time I get back. Please understand. Maybe next year, okay?"

  


Lena's hands stroking up and down the sides of her arms did little to console her. To say that Alex was disappointed was an understatement. She enjoyed Halloween as much as Christmas, and she really wanted to show Lena how much fun it could be. But, she did understand that responsibilities came first, and boy does she get it. She'd planned all month, to try to fit in all the activities between their busy schedules, and this weekend was supposed to be the only time they had. So now, with Lena leaving for her trip the next day and returning Saturday afternoon, it definitely threw a wrench in their plans. However, Alex refused to give up. She never gave up. She was determined to try and still show Lena how much fun Halloween could be.

  


"Okay." Alex's tone was accompanied by a small pout, but noticeable enough to her girlfriend.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," she said, slipping her arms around the Director's neck to pull their foreheads close.

  


Alex's hands instinctively took their place on Lena's waist. She looked deeply into those green eyes that she's come to love, and smiled softly before leaning in to kiss her.

  


"I know you will. Lena Luthor never breaks her promises," she taunted, earning her an eye roll and smirk, before Lena kissed her again.

  


* * *

  


When Lena had returned from her trip that Saturday, she'd come home much earlier in the day than she'd originally planned. The meeting went smoother than expected, and she was able to rebook her flight, hoping to make it up to Alex by returning a bit sooner. Alex had been busy working on a back-up Halloween plan for them both, and was thrilled to find out that she was coming back early enough to buy them more time to enjoy it.

When Lena walked into the condo, Alex was pacing around the room, with her phone to her ear. Alex smiled and lifted up her index finger, letting her know it'd be a minute, so Lena went about and put her suitcase down, then changed clothes. By the time she returned in Alex's sweatpants and FBI tshirt, Alex was off the phone.

  


"I'm soooo happy you're home, babe," Alex said, meeting Lena halfway and engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Make that two of us," she said with a relieved sigh. Alex then snuck in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "So, what's our plan for the day?"

"The plan," Alex said as she led Lena to the couch, "is that you sit and relax. Have some wine, take a long bath, but DON'T read your emails. Unwind a bit." Alex sat them together and pulled Lena's legs onto her lap, as she started to massage her calves and feet. "We have a car service coming to pick us up around 4pm, so we'll have to get dressed beforehand. I dug through your closet and picked out an outfit for you."

  


Lena quirked a brow, wondering what Alex had in store.

  


"It'll be low-key, sort of, but still relevant to the holiday. I don't want to add any additional stress to your day. I know you've been working hard, and are pretty worn out from your flight, so, I wanna make sure I do right by you."

  


Lena smiled at Alex's thoughtfulness. She was always so caring. Lena leaned forward then, and hooked her hand behind Alex's neck and pulled her in to kiss her.

  


"You always do right by me, love. I can't wait to see what you have in store for us."

  


* * *

  


An hour before their intended pick-up, Alex and Lena had gotten dressed. Alex pointed out to Lena the gown and heels she'd selected, and in doing so, Lena noticed the suit that was hanging up behind the door.

  


"I didn't realize we'd be attending a formal event," Lena said, as she walked over to the dress that she hadn't worn in quite some time and touched the fabric.

"Don't worry. It's still low-key. Promise."

  


The two shared another kiss, then got ready. The car service picked them up promptly at 4pm, then drove them out of town to their destination, which was about an hour away. 

When they'd gotten there, Alex helped Lena out of the car, then handed her a masquerade mask, that went over her eyes. It was elaborately decorated with black, gold and silver accents that matched her gown. It was embellished with lace designs and had a black gem that was centered at the top, which anchored the gold and black feathers that stuck out from the mask. Lena took it and looked inquisitively at Alex, who then pulled out her own. It was a much simpler design. Matte black with raised, swirling designs around its surface. It had some black glittering patterns, and black lacy material that covered the edges. After they'd put on their masks, Alex smiled and offered up her arm, to which Lena happily accepted.

When they reached the door of the countryside mansion, Alex presented a black envelope to the man out front. He opened it to take a glance, then nodded for them to enter. Lena knew then, that this wasn't a typical masquerade ball.

Upon entering, they were greeted by a waiter who handed them flutes of champagne. They each took a glass and made their way further inside, where they were approached by a hostess with a tablet in hand, dressed just as elegantly as them both.

  


"Hello, good evening. My name is Stacy and I'll be the hostess for the evening. May I have your names please?"

Not wanting to make a fuss bout Lena's attendance — knowing how much it annoyed her to have others learn whenever she was present anywhere, and would try to steal some of her time — Alex simply responded, "Danvers, Alex and guest."

  


The woman scrolled through her tablet and found Alex's name right away. She checked them off, then directed them towards the back of the mansion, where they were led through a door to the enormous garden outside, outfitted in various Halloween and fall decor. To the left was a long outdoor bar, containing a decent stock of liquor, and a healthy crowd of people surrounding it. Adjacent to that were a few standing cocktail tables, covered with black linen and had a few orange candles lit on top. To the right, there was a buffet table with hors d'oeuvres and a few servers behind them to help the guests. Further away, there was a large tent-like structure out in the distance, easily made visible by the various shades of red, green, orange, and purple lighting that lit the surface. Then, immediately in front, was the entrance to a 'corn maze'. Corn maze was a loose term. It was really the garden's hedge maze, retrofitted with stalks of corn and hay, decorated nicely to make it look purposeful and elegant, rather than cheap and ill-done. Then, scattered about, were decorations of hay bales, carved pumpkins whose faces can be seen easily by the glow from within, scarecrows and skeletons that stood at various spots, along with typical "spider webbing" and hanging bats. Music played in the background, mixing both contemporary tunes and the typical songs like, "The Monster Mash". It was a Halloween party at its best, taken up several notches and was made to cater to those with VIP privilege. And as the sun fell, and dusk came to be, the decorations lit brighter, complimenting the night sky and everything around them, while still presenting a bit of a 'spooky' ambiance.

  


"Alex," Lena said with awe as she took a moment to take in her surroundings. "This looks wonderful. What is this?"

"A private party," Alex simply answered with a smirk tugging at her lips. "VIPs only. Called in a last minute favor."

  


Thanks to the mask, Alex couldn't see the raised brow that accompanied those pursed, red lips, but she knew it was there. Lena was pleasantly surprised, and that was all Alex needed to know.

They took their time, walking about the garden. Alex took Lena into the "corn maze", laughing and giggling, holding hands and carrying drinks, as Alex's sense of direction led them from one dead end to the another. Surprisingly enough, it was Lena who helped to navigate them out. It took them quite a bit of effort, but the fun along the way, as well as the kisses they shared in its secluded corners, made the excursion worth it.

They then helped themselves to some of the light snacks offered at the buffet table, grabbed a few more drinks, then headed towards the tent. They walked arm in arm in the darkness. The stone-paved pathway was barely lit by the rows of dim orange lights that stuck out from the ground, guiding its guests to their destination. Halfway down the walk over, Alex felt Lena shiver, and paused their movements. Alex handed Lena her drink, then took off her suit jacket and offered it to Lena. Lena blushed slightly at the chivalrous gesture, happily slipping on the jacket with smelled distinctly of Alex. When she was 'suited up', Alex gave her back her wine glass, offered her arm once more, and resumed their trek towards the tent.

When they reached it — which was much larger up front than it seemed back near the mansion — there were two attendants, one of which insisted on them leaving their glasses by the door. Judging by the ghoulish sounds, the eerie creaking, the shrieks and sudden loud slamming of doors, it was clear that this was going to be a more "thrilling" activity.

  


"Haunted House," Alex said casually with a smile. "I guess, haunted tent, really," she chuckled. "You okay doing this?"

  


Lena took one more look at the black tent, with its LED lights and ghastly shadows lurking about. She knew everything was fake. It wasn't that she was scared...

  


"I'm good," she said with more confidence that she was actually feeling. And yes, it wasn't that she was frightened per se, it was just that she wasn't too keen on being a victim of any jump scares, which, knowing Alex, would probably include.

  


Throughout the journey, Lena held onto Alex's arm, and as they went deeper and deeper inside, that hold got tighter and tighter, as Lena clung on with nervousness. For a well funded party, it was no surprise that the animatronics, decor, and designs of the interior was quite well done. Everything seemed realistic, and didn't quite like you were in a tent at all. There were planks of hardwood on the ground that creaked when you walked on it, rooms that divided up the area, and walls that were decorated with paintings and eerie shadows. It looked like the interior of a house.

With the unknown lay of the land, the dark and barely lit rooms, the loud, hidden speakers that gave off echoing sounds in full 3D effect, and the hired personnel that played the roles of ghouls and other ghastly creatures, it was easy to set the scene for any scare tactic. There were several times the couple were taken by surprise, leaving Alex spewing out a string of curse words, while Lena let out a few shrieks of her own, as they remained attached to the hip. Getting through it didn't take as long as the corn maze did, since their pace was much more hurried, and there was a set path through haunted 'house'. By the end, Lena was wound up, her nerves on edge and was a bit jumpy, while Alex's heart raced, though she wore a huge smile on her face.

  


"That, was definitely the best haunted tent I've EVER been in," Alex commented as she turned to Lena, who was still clinging onto her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Alex Danvers, I have NEVER once set foot in a haunted whatever before, and that place scared the hell out of me more times than I liked. But," she said, loosening her hold on Alex, "it was a fun adventure, and I'm glad it was with you."

  


Alex smiled and captured Lena's face in her hands, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

  


"I'm glad it was with you too."

Lena kissed her back, smiling as she added, "Besides, if there was really any danger involved, I knew you'd pull out your gun and start blasting. My hero," Lena winked.

"Hey! Yea, okay, that's true, I am armed at all times, but I'm NOT that trigger happy."

"Hmmmm," Lena hummed, "I've seen you in action, love. You are more than happy to use that gun whenever you have the chance."

  


Alex just chuckled.

  


"Well, okay, I do love my gun..."

  


They shared a few more smiles and giggles and kisses, then walked arm in arm, back the up the paved pathway towards the mansion. When they were finally back inside, they were directed towards the dining area. 

Despite being a mansion, there were still multiple small rooms that divided up the space. There were a few dining areas to be seated at, and Alex and Lena were led to one of them, and sat at a table for two. Around them there were other clothed tables, seating only the parties intended, while allowed everyone to have a space of their own. Their candle lit table had two flutes of champagne waiting for them, with a basket of sliced bread and a small platter of butter alongside it. It wasn't too long after they sat, that the first course was served.

Alex and Lena took their time enjoying the harvest feast. It was made with locally sourced produce and included six courses, including dessert. They enjoyed more wine with their dinner, leaving them plenty buzzed and extremely stuffed by the time they were done. After all the food, and smiles, and giggles, and after all the light touches, soft kisses, and caressing of legs under the table, the couple was ready to move onto their next 'adventure'.

Alex led Lena into the main ballroom, where a live band was playing and several couples were found dancing. She offered Lena her hand, which Lena happily took, and was led to the dance floor. In a soft embrace, with Lena's arms wrapped loosely around Alex's shoulders, and Alex's arms wrapped loosely around Lena's waist, they swayed to a slow song.

  


"Alex, this was wonderful. Thank you for taking me here to experience Halloween like this. I never knew it could be this way."

  


Alex smiled, then leaned in to kiss Lena softly on the lips.

  


"There's lots of ways to celebrate Halloween, Lee. I just had to find one that worked for you. I'm glad you're having a great time, and, there's still so much dancing and drinking to do, and fun to be had."

  


And as the music shifted into a more upbeat tempo, she stepped away from Lena, grinned, then stuck her arms out in front and flicked her wrists to the ground, smirking as she danced like a goof to "Thriller", urging Lena to join along. At that, Lena couldn't help but laugh out loud at the exaggerated enthusiasm her girlfriend was giving off. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, but eventually, Alex worked her charm, coaxing Lena to dance along, giggling together as they moved like the zombies they pretended to be.

  



End file.
